love or pride?
by fairytwin
Summary: It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride


_**Soul- this is my first Gaara and Ino fan-fiction and I'm really excited about it.**_

Gaara sigh as he sat back down on his large leather chair,behind his large marble desk that was cover in paper work and things that he didn't know how long they been there.

He rose his head when he heard his office door open, his heart beating a bit faster, "Ino..Your not her" said the male with firy red hair that seem to be 21 years old, he looked back at his paper work and grab a few of them in his hands.

"from what I heard, she won't be coming back" said his younger sister as she walked into her older brother's office as she wore short black dress that reach just below thighs, showing off her long tan legs, her small feet cover my black sandels.

The male ruler sigh abit, "you heard that, ha?" he asked already knowing the answer, he looked at his sister that had her hair it's uaully 4 ponytails that seem no older than he did.

She nodded as she made her way to the empty chair that was across his, "i bet the whole city did" she said, her voice that usually was loud and cocky replaced with a calmer one, "what did you guys fight about this time ?" she asked as she looked at her brother's green eyes.

Gaara lower his glance for a moment, "she's upset that I couldn't take the day" he said as he looked back at his sister, he lean back on his comfy leather chair.

"and why couldn't you?" asked Tamari as she laid back, she knew that her brother was a busy person since he was hokage of the sand village and alot of people depend on him.

"had things to do" he said honest as he looked at the mountains of paper work on his desk.

"I know but you know, she wants you to spent time with her also, she doesn't know alot of people here, and most people don't want to talk to her incase she gets mad or sad, she'll tell her boyfriend the mightly Gaara" said Tamari as she felt bad for the girl that left her home village to come and be with the guy she fell for and he didn't have time to be with her.

I know Tamari, and I told her it would be hard, but if she wants to be with me she would have to get used to it" said Gaara.

The female with a black dress closed her eyes, ' I can't image leaving the place I grew up and go somewhere else, I'm even making Shikamaru come to live here next year' she thought and re-open her eyes, "but you guys can't even go walking in the park and hold hands?" she asked feeling sorry for the female with long villana hair and sky blue eyes.

"Tamari, you know if I let down my pride like that enemies would come" said the 21 male with green eyes as he looked at his sister for a moment then back at his work and started to sign some of the papers.

"What's the chance of that happening, when everybody is falling in love and letting down their pride" said the female with her blondly-brown hair in 4 pony tails.

"I rather not take the chance" he said seriously.

" Tell me Gaara, It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride ?" she asked seriously as she was already up and started to walk back to the large white doors.

Gaara rose his right brow abit, "I'm not gonna lose her" he said.

Tamari stopped walking once her hand tanish hands touched the golden knobs, "Are you so sure brother?, cause from what I heard you forgot your one year annverious" she said as she open the doors and walked out before he had the chance to say anything.

The ruler's eyes widen in shock as he turn his head and looked at the date, 'fuck' he thought, knowing now why the blond that capture his heart seem more upset today.

He quickly ran out of his office, passing his sister as he ran down the long cold hallways.

Tamari smiled abit as she saw her brother and ruler running, "go get her tiger" she whisper softly.

The male with firely red hair bust into his house and ran up his large house stairway, he never felt how cold and empty the house really was when the lights were off and the blond's sweet laughter didn't filled the air.

"Ino!" he yelled once he open his bedroom door, his heart breaking at the sight that he saw, the female that looked like an angel was packing her belonging.

"I'll be gone in a while" said Ino loudly enough for him to hear it, her bangs covering her face as she was looking down at the loggage in front of her, she was folding the last few peices of clothly she had in that room.

"Please Ino don't" said the mightly ruler of the sand village as he made his way to her.

"Don't what" said the female wearing white sweat pants with a aqua blue tank top as she stop folding the first in her hands, "don't waste my time loving a guy that doesn't even want to tell me how he feels in public" she said sadly, she bite her lower lip.

"Don't say that..." he said as he walked behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his open as he laids the stop of his head on hers since he was a few inches taller than her, "...and don't leave me"

Ino closed her baby blue eyes for a moment as she felt her heart was breaking with every word that he says, "Gaara...We all know you care about your pride to much" she said as she re-open her eyes that seem glossy.

Gaara shook his head abit as he hold onto her tighter, "Screw my pride, Screw it all, I don't want to lose you" he said honestly as he was scared of letting her go from his grib, he shut his eyes closed.

"Gaara..." said the 21 year old female that had been living in that house for a year.

"Please Ino" said Gaara in what sounded like a plea, he felt her move abit, he didn't loosen his grib but he could feel that she was turning.

"Open your eyes Gaara" Said the female with long villana hair, as she was able to turn around and face him.

The red head rule slowly open his eyes, he felt his heart ach as he saw that her once peaceful baby blue eyes were abit puffy and red from the tears that she shedded eariler.

Ino slowly put her hand on his tan cheek and caress it abit, "I love you" she said honest as a small smile appear on her flawless pale face.

"I love you too" he said as he lean down and kissed her forehead softly, "and I'm sorry you spent out anneriveous like this, I'll make it up to you"

"you don't have to" she said as she looked into his light green eyes.

"but I want to" he said with a soft smile of his flawless tan face as they both lean in forward and capture the other's lips in a gently kiss.

_**Soul-well? how was it? was it worthly for the post on this page, should i write more? or stay with the couples I usually write for? pease R &R**_


End file.
